Tag team pair
by Mirai-Bakura
Summary: A few years after Battle City the gang is living a normal life. But one of their average players get into the game to save a friend, and the love of his life. With the help of Joey he'll have quite an adventure, as well as force joey to open up, and face


Just a little idea that popped into my head, a lot of stories seem to focus on Yugi/Yami and or Joey. Well this story focuses on Tristen, and Joey too. After everything with battle city life settled down and the gang was back to school, and living their own lives. 

It's been 2 years later. Tristen's returned and now it's his turn to fight for someone he cares about, maybe 2…

Sorry ahead of time if the girls illness is a little too familiar.

Tag team pair…

Introduction, Tristen comes home

It's a normal first day of school for our now senior gang. It's been almost 3 years since Yami and Yugi have saved the world from the threat of Malik, and the god cards. And time has been relatively calm. 

Téa finally admitted her feelings to Yugi and he eventually fell in love with her too, although Yami doesn't share the same feelings they are still friends. 

Joey and Mai had their love scene and even lasted a year till the call for money beckoned her, in the form of a tall handsome rich man who offered her anything she wanted. She stayed with her heart, which still beat for the young Joey. But eventually her heart drew her to the rich man none the less, and she's been with him since. Joey recovered but he hasn't fully opened his heart to the possibility of love since. 

Then there's Tristen he's unwillingly become Serenity's best friend. He still loves her but he doesn't let that get in the way of being there for her. He even went to America around the middle of sophomore year staying with a friend of his fathers. And meeting a few new friends of his own while there. 

But he again got roped into the best friend role with a girl named Sabbeth Ielana. He met her the first day he moved to Massachusetts. She was the daughter of the family he was staying with. He was instantly in love with her. She was sarcastic, and distant but really was a very sweet person. Nice, funny, and cared deeply for all her friends especially Tristen, and Jo. He made a lot of new friends, but Sabbeth Ielana, and Jo Konryu where his best…

****

Let us return to the here and now, 

The first day of senior year, Joey, Yugi, Bakura and Tea walked away from 'The Kame game shop' waving good bye to Mr. Mutou. The small group walked down the street chatting.

"_Hey, guys… Any of you know when Tristen's going to come back._"

Joey asked slightly depressed, which made his friends laugh.

"_Aww… Joey. Do you miss, Tristen?_"

Téa asked giving Joey a face pretending she was crying before giving him a smirk as she patted his shoulder. He gave her a glare and she backed away holding her hands in front of her hiding behind Yugi who sweatdropped.

"_Joey, we all miss, Tristen. Téa's just saying that you miss him the most._"

Bakura explained giving his taller blonde friend a nervous smile. They continued to walk and chat laughing at Joey.

Téa, Yugi, and Bakura were slightly ahead of Joey when they heard a thud and a crashing noise. They turned around seeing Joey laying face first on the ground and a girl on top of him. The girl looked around in a daze her strawberry blonde hair a mess, covering her pale blue eyes. She was quite cute but it didn't faze Joey. He grumbled annoyed about a bad day. The girl above him gave him a weird look almost like she knew him, instantly scowling as she got to her feet, looking up to see the others staring at her curiously. She gave them all the same look like she knows them.

"_Sorry._"

She mumbled in a huff as she ran away from the group leaving them confused. They looked back and forth at each other, Yugi silently helped Joey to his feet and they made it just in time for the last warning bell to ring.

"_Just in time._"

Joey sighed with relief the others laughed as they made their way to their seats. Yugi's attention was drawn to a guy sitting in the front corner of the classroom. He had on baggy jeans and an oversized white sleeveless, sweatshirt with a hood that that was up blocking his face from view. But he was talking to a few of the pretty girl in class. Yugi shrugged it off when the boy turned his way with a smirk turning back the girls he was talking to. The teacher took attendance and the bell rang, letting everyone make their way to the first class of the day. The small group consisting of Téa, Joey, Bakura, and Yugi lagged behind a little. Still talking about Joey's run in with the girl. Till they heard a deep laughter from behind them. Joey turned to see the guy with the hood walking out of class still laughing.

"_GRRR!!! Who the hell is he? What the heck's so funny._"

He said with a noise ignoring it, walking with the others out into the halls. Bakura was the first to recognize a familiar girl leaning against the lockers talking to the hooded guy. He gave a slightly jealous sigh walking up to her followed by Joey, then the others.

"_Hey serenity._" 

Bakura said in a calm voice. The girl in question looked over at him with a blush. Then back to the guy who was leaning next to her stepping under the hooded guys arms, grabbing Bakura's arm with a smile. The mysterious guy under the hood gave the pair a confused smile.

"_Well, I wouldn't have expected Bakura to get the girl._"

He said with a slight laugh, but giving them a good-natured smile.

"_Who the heck are ya? Hittin' on my sister._"

Joey yelled annoyed, as the guy turned towards the group with a smirk as he pulled off his hood. He revealed his lightly tanned face, a pair of light brown eyes framed by short shaggy sandy browned blonde hair, the back of his head was shaved and a dark brown color. They looked at the guy not knowing him from anywhere. He just shrugged.

"_Well it's not my fault you're such a dufus. Serenity-chan and I were just talking… really Bakura._"

He said holding his hands up defensively seeing the slightly angry look growing in Bakura's eyes. Then a wink directed in Serenity's direction. Bakura gave him an annoyed look, and Serenity just pulled Bakura towards their class, which was about to start.

"_Who was he?_"

Joey demanded of his little sister she gave him a smirk as she looked over at him.

"_I don't know onii-chan. I was at my locker, and when I shut my door, his hand was by my head, and he smiled at me. And just started talking._"

She explained making her brother angrier.

"_Are you alright Serenity?_"

Bakura asked from her side, for some reason only slightly concerned. She gave Bakura a smile, and a small nod kissing his cheek lightly. Making both Bakura and her brother blush, she just laughed as her, Bakura and Yugi stepped into their class late. Receiving a glare from their new teacher, and snickers from the students already seated and ready.

"_You 3 sit in the back of the room_"

The teacher told them annoyed.

"_It's only an elective… She doesn't have to be so mean._"

Serenity pouted quietly not wanting to inflict the teachers wrath once again. Bakura and Yugi gave her a smile and a nod looking back to the front of the room.

"_It's going to be cool having a class with you serenity-chan._"

Yugi whispered with a smile. She just quietly smiled back turning to the room, and their teacher who will come to be known as 'Dr-evil.' The teacher talked about drawing and soon class ended with the blaring of a bell.

The 3 went out into the hall shortly when the class had finished after being lectured by the teacher for tardiness.

"_Yugi, Serenity._"

A voice yelled all 3 turned to see Joey running towards them with a smile. Téa soon joined up with them and they made their way to their next class. They noticed a girl who appeared to be wondering the halls lost, but continued to their class, saying bye to Serenity the group walked into class seeing the boy from earlier still without his hood. They took empty seats on the side of the room just as the bell rang.

"_Class I want you to put the desk into groups of 5. Almost any time we do a project you will work in this group._"

The teacher announced. Yugi and Téa looked at each other then to Bakura and Joey. Joey pointed at each of them over and over like he was counting.

"_Mind if I join you?_"

A male voice asked, making them look to the side to see the new guy standing next to them with a smirk on his face. Joey grunted shaking his head furiously. Bakura and Téa gave him a similar gesture but Yugi just gave him a smile.

__

"I'd rather work with Kaiba."

Joey said annoyance in his voice.

"_What was that you dog?_"

A lower male voice asked. They looked over seeing a familiar brunette with cold blue eyes walked up to them.

"_Jerk, shad'up!_"

Joey yelled annoyed. Catching the attention of the teacher, which made him quiet down.

"_I take that back, I'll go with the pain in the ass, over the jerk._"

Joey said crossing his arms in front of him resolutely. Yugi and the others just kind of sweatdropped, 'Boy did he forget we were here?' Yugi said to himself. Looking at the blonde haired guy standing above them, who had some weird smirk on his lips. 

"_Well it looks like you're with us._"

Téa said offering the boy a smile. The girls in another group could actually be heard pouting, but the tall boy just shrugged it off nervously. They moved their desks into a little cluster, sitting quietly not really sure of what to say. The teacher never made them do any more so they just sat till the bell rang. 

"_Yea, I have chorus with Serenity and Isis._"

Téa cheered as she walked out with the guys. Serenity had just come from behind them tackling both her brother and Bakura in a hug, giving them a smile. She stood and Bakura wrapped his arm around her shoulder with a smile.

"_Let's all walk them to their class._"

Bakura suggested as he began to walk with her still under his arm. The group walked till they came to room filling with girls, and a few guys. Serenity and Téa walked in finding a seat, leaving Yugi, Bakura and Joey with the new guy. 

"_Well I'm gonna go to my own class._"

He said walking away. Joey did the same without a word, only problem they were heading in the same class. Bakura and Yugi watched the 2 as they argued and bickered all the way out of sight. They kind of laughed at the 2 going to their own classes.

The class ended and the group met up for lunch. The new guy walked past them with a small swarm of girls around him giving Joey a playful glare, which he'd been giving all day. The mystery guy stopped short leaving the girls stand in front of Joey and the others with his arms crossed.

"_Joey are you really that much of an idiot?_"

He asked simply looking the whole group who was looking at him slightly surprised. Yugi spoke in defense of his friend.

"_Excuse me, you don't even know him, so why do you keep purposely getting on his nerves?_"

Yugi asked and the guy just laughed.

"_Boy… Either I've changed that much, or you're idiots._"

He said with a smirk directed towards the group who looked at him annoyed.

"_Don't I feel special… I leave for a year and a half, and you forget me completely._"

He said feigning he was hurt. The group looked at him still confused. Till Joey walked up to him looking at him closely a dumb smile working it's way to his lips, as he punched the guy upside the head. 

"_Tristen?_"

He yelled as he tackled the guy who was now gasping for breath. The others looked at him shocked when he didn't deny what Joey'd said.

"_Tristen is that really you?_"

Serenity asked walking towards him and her brother. The guy in question gave her a smile and hugged her too giving a nod. Shortly the remaining 3 were at his side, hugging him and saying they were glad he was back. Now that there was only 5 minutes left they made there way too the cafe and talked.

"_Why didn't you tell us Tristen?_"

Yugi asked, Tristen looked at his short friend with a smile.

"_I wanted to see if you guys would notice me… Apparently not._"

He said with a slight laugh looking to his old friends once again with a smile. They gave him a glare, then laughed a little too.

"_What classes do you guys have next?_"

Tristen asked curiously.

"_We all have study hall I think._"

Joey answered.

"_We tried to get as many classes as we could together, and electives are mixed grades so we can be with Serenity too._"

Téa told him with a smile as the bell rang.

"_That's cool I have study to next._"

Tristen said with a smile. As they walked towards their classroom, and in taking a cluster of seats together. Tristen pulled some things out of his bag scattering them over his desk including 2 T-shirts, a bunch of hair thing 2 visors, 3 pairs of cool sunglasses. The group looked at him confused as he finished looking at them all with a smile.

"_These are some cheap things I brought back._"

He said giving stuff out. 

"_Thanks Tristen, this is a nice shirt._"

Téa thanked him, and everyone went back to chatting,

"_What are those?_"

Serenity looking at what was in Tristen's hand. 

"_These are pictures, of me and my friends back in America. Would you like to see?_"

Tristen asked his friends and they each took some of the pictures looking at everyone. Joey was eyeing on in his hand oddly.

"_Who are all these people? Hey Tristen is she your girlfriend? Because she's hot._"

Joey said referring to a group of 5 people, including Tristen, who had his arms around a girl who looked like she'd be a little shorter than Joey, and had long light sandy blonde hair with a lot of dark teal streaks, and very pale green eyes. Tristen took the picture from him looking at it with a faint blush. 

It was from when he was first introduced to the group. They all took a picture and he was pushed forward and held onto the girl in front of him.

"_These are my friends. This is Ashley,_"

He said pointing to a tall guy with spiky black hair with slightly longer deep purple bangs.

"_And these, are Taylor, Jo and Sabbeth._"

He said pointing to each of the girl lastly the one under his arm.

"_She's not my girlfriend. Ashley decided to push me into her._"

He said embarrassed. tea laughed as she looked at the picture.

"_Of coarse she's not with. She's too cute for you._"

tea said looking at the picture recognizing someone. She took the picture looking at it closer showing it to Yugi who she was next to, he just looked at it not getting what she was seeing.

__

"Tristen, who's this girl?" 

She asked pointing to a girl who was her height with short strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Joey looked at the picture again, catching onto what Téa was asking about.

"_That's Jo. Actually her names Joui Konryu._"

He said with a slight smile, till Joey spoke his thoughts.

"_We saw her!_"

He said confusing Tristen, Bakura looked at the picture and nodded in agreement, as did tea.

__

"Ok..."

Bakura looked to Tristen.

"_This morning, we were on our way to school and a girl ran into Joey. She looked at us all strangely and said sorry before running off again._"

He explained receiving a worried look from Tristen. The group looked at him concerned as he went silent. 

"_I'll just have to call her when I get home and see if she is here._"

He explained receiving a worried look from Tristen. The group looked at him concerned as he went silent. 

"_I'll just have to call her when I get home and see if she is here, or not._"

He said hinting for them to drop it for now, and they all obliged, looking back at the pictures. 

"_Who do you have a crush on?_"

Yugi asked. Tristen gave his friend a mock glare, as if denying what he's implied. He pointed to the girl with the blonde and teal hair.

"_Sabbath. She's adorable, or as Joey put it. Hot._" 

He said with a laugh.

"_Her personality, is actually a lot like Joey's. She's really nice, sweet… But, I screwed myself with her. And she's infatuated with someone she's never even met before._"

He said dejectedly. The group gave him a confused look but decided not to prod, that is except Joey.

"_How'd you do that?_"

Tristen gave him a glare before deciding to answer.

"_She's my best friend. I'm stuck in that role again._"

He said capturing a glance at Serenity, which didn't go unnoticed by her Bakura or her brother. But he looked back at Joey continuing to talk.

"_I showed everyone pictures I brought, off all you guys, and the people I knew here. All the girls thought Yugi was so adorable, and Bakura too._"

That comment got jealous looks from Serenity, and Téa, making Tristen laugh. He looked over to Joey, knowing he wanted to know what they thought of him.

"_The girls thought you looked kind of duffy but that you sounded like a sweet guy with all that you've done for your sister. Except one girl that thought you looked so sweet and handsome._"

Tristen said mocking a girlie voice, also making Joey blush. Joey looked at him disbelievingly.

"_Ha- ha Tristen. You can shad'up now._"

He said turning back around in his seat looking to the front of the class. All this talk of girls, just made him think of Mai, and a sad look crossed into his eyes.

"_Hey man, I'm sorry._"

Tristen said getting up from his seat standing in front of him.

"_This girl's a sweetheart, to some. But much like yourself not all. And even if you did meet her you don't have to worry about her being all over you. She's pretty much sworn off being close to guys._"

Joey looked at his friend slightly confused, till a light bulb dimly flashed over his head. He was about to voice his question. But Tristen spoke first.

"_She's not into girls or anything. She was just in a really bad relationship for a really long time. And it finally broke her. Ashley and I are the only male friends she has, and, you're the first guy she's had an opinion about._"

Tristen explained looking at something in his hand. Joey cheered up slightly looking over at his friend with a slightly concerned look. Tristen wiped away his worry showing him the picture he had in his hands.

"_This is Sabbeth Ielana._"

He said showing his blonde friend a picture of a beautiful girl in a pale blue almost white dress that clung to her upper body, flowing down to the ground. Her hair was up in 2 buns with her bangs flowing down over her pale green eyes, and a sad smile. But there was something a little off that caught Joey's attention her hands, they both had a dark scar in the middle of them. Tristen noticed the look in his eyes, looking at the picture himself.

"_That was prom last year. I'm the only one she'd go with. Ashley has a girlfriend, and her brother's a pimp._"

Tristen said with a laugh talking to his friend. Joey still looked at him with a strange look in his eyes. Tristen got to his feet taking his seat once again behind Serenity just as the bell rang.

The day passed on till it finally came to an end. The group met outside the front of the school when a loud beep was heard. Everyone looked around confused till they saw Tristen pull a small shiny blue phone form his pocket. He talked for a minute his face growing pale as he hung up.

"_Where did you get that Tristen?_"

Bakura asked with a smile. Tristen looked at the small object still in his hand.

"_Oh, Jo bought it for me when I left, only she, Sabbeth, and Ashley have my number, so I usually know who it is…_"

He said his voice sounding distant, he looked at the group mumbling something before he took of in a fast sprint.


End file.
